1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing a molded article. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for manufacturing a board-like molded article, such as a door trim board of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known board-like molded article (hereinafter referred to as a “molded board”) is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Number 11-48877. In this known art, wood-based fibrous materials, resin-based fibrous materials and reinforcement fibrous materials are blended or mixed, to thereby form a fiberboard (substrate material). Thereafter, the fiberboard is heated to an appropriate temperature in order to soften the fiberboard. After heat treatment, the softened substrate material is placed in a press die of a cold press molding apparatus together with a skin material, and then the substrate material and the skin material are cold pressed in one step. Thus, the substrate material and the skin material are integrally molded, to thereby form an unfinished molded board. The peripheral edge of the unfinished molded board thus formed is cut or trimmed after being removed from the molding apparatus, to thereby form a molded board having a desired outer dimension or size.
Generally speaking, the unfinished molded board is trimmed such that only the substrate material is cut or trimmed, so that the skin material covers the peripheral cut end surface of the substrate material. As will be appreciated, if the skin material is simultaneously cut, so as to have substantially the same dimension as the substrate material, the peripheral cut end surface of the substrate material cannot be covered by the skin material. In such case, the uncovered or bare cut end surface of the substrate material may impart a course or unfinished appearance to the molded board.